Tezzeret
|-|Seeker= |-|Agent of Bolas= Summary Tezzeret is a planeswalker hailing from Esper, who was born as a poor scrapper that would rummage through the wastelands outside of the great cities of the shards to locate Etherium. However he would eventually work his way up the ranks of the Esper bureaucracy, yet made enemies with the governing body of the plane when he discovered that the concept of making Ehterium was a lie. When he was captured and neared his death, his planeswalker spark ignited. The ruthless planeswalker would make acquaintance with Nicol Bolas, forming the Infinite Consortium with Liliana Vess and Jace Beleren, and eventually staging a coup against the dragon planeswalker and appearing to succeed. However, he was later defeated by Jace and killed, after which Bolas resurrected the planeswalker, who would owe him a debt as a result. He would become an agent of Bolas, serving has his eyes, ears, and hands on New Phyrexia and Kaladesh. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B, possibly 4-A Name: Tezzeret, The Seeker, Agent of Bolas Origin: Magic: The Gathering Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely 40s-50s Classification: Human Planeswalker, Former Esper Seeker, Agent of Bolas, Head Judge of the Inventor's Fair, Former Grand Consul of the Kaladeshi Consulate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cyborgization, Immortality (Type 2 with magic, Type 7 after being resurrected by Bolas), Mastery of Blue and Black mana, Dimensional Travel (Can planeswalk to other planes/universes within the MTG multiverse), Summoning, Mind Manipulation and Absorption (Removed his father's mind and absorbed it into his own. Made a device that would have given him control over Jace's telepathy. Created an alternate personality in a clone of Nicol Bolas that prevented him from using Clockworking), Illusion Creation (Created Illusions over himself that fooled Jace), Metal Manipulation (Can manipulate an control vast quantities of metal, liquefying and reshaping them. Can do this so finely that he can alter and control Kaladeshi machines), Can damage souls with the Manablade, Can levitate with various devices of his, Fire Manipulation (Had a spell that caused the metal around him to incinerate any zombies that touched it), Turned Silas Renn's head into a device that allows him to perform Clockworking (Ability which lets him to see possible futures, choose a desired timeline, and access it), Portal Creation (Absorbed the Planar Bridge, allowing him to make portals to any plane), Can absorb technology and gain its abilities, Energy Blasts, Power Nullification (Can use countermagic and disable other spells. Has devices that can disable magic completely and cause extreme pain to so much of a degree that it nearly brought a copy of Nicol Bolas to tears), Clairvoyance in regards to metals, Necromancy (Has death magic similar to Liliana's, and he can heal his own wounds), BFR with the Infinity Globe (Can drag people in and out of the Blind Eternities), Earth Manipulation (Turned Glass and Stone into blades to impale a sphinx), Can preform acupuncture with needles of metal that induces paralysis, Darkness Manipulation (Wrapped himself in shadows to hide), Electricity Manipulation, Warding (Has wards that can block magical attacks from Jace, Liliana, and a copy of Nicol Bolas), Sleep Inducement (Has vials of gas that caused guards to drop to the ground sleeping), Has several devices that Enhance his Senses, Sound Manipulation (Has a device that can reduce sounds in a given area to the point where shouting can only be heard as whispering), Regeneration (High-Low with Necromancy, High-Mid with Etherium) (Healed a maimed hand of his, which had lost several fingers. Claimed he could repair Silas' body from just his head with ease), Heat Manipulation (Caused stone to heat up until it turned into lava. Caused large quantities of sand to melt into glass in a desert), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Possession (Dispelled Jace's powers on multiple occasions. Survived direct attempts to attack, read, and possess his mind by having his father's mind take the attacks. Made himself undetectable to Jace's powers with a small amount of preparations), Soul Manipulation (Was stabbed with his own manablade and survived), Pain Manipulation (Dr. Jest, who had complete control over his sensation of pain, caused various forms of intense pain and toture, to which Tezzeret replied was only an itching sensation), Death Manipulation (Took several direct hits from Liliana's death magic without noticeable damage or harm), and Existence Erasure/Void Manipulation (His Infinity Globe allowed him to casually stand in the middle of the Blind Eternities and rip Jace out of them, back to the plane they were on. His Etherium parts exist in both the Blind Eternities and the whatever plane he is on) Attack Potency: Country level (Completely outclassed Jace in several encounters with him. Gave Liliana a difficult battle. Weaponized an entire island made of etherium), possibly Multi-Solar System level (Liliana considered using the Chain Veil against him at a point. Defeated a false version of Nicol Bolas, although it is unknown if this copy was comparable to the original in any sense) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Jace, who can react to lightning right as it passes him, and block lightning with several of his spells) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Lifted several large monsters off of himself) Striking Strength: Country Class (Sent Jace flying and broke several of his ribs with a single punch) Durability: Country level (Took direct spells from Jace and Liliana. Much more resilient with his armor, which allows him to take practically no damage from those comparable to him), possibly Multi-Solar System level (Survived an extensive fight with a copy of Nicol Bolas, tanking hits from the dragon) Stamina: High (Had an extensive fight with Nicol Bolas's clone, Jace, and Liliana without getting too tired) Range: Several kilometers with most of his spells, Multiversal with teleportaion Standard Equipment: His Etherium body parts, The Manablade, An Infinity Globe, Silas Renn's severed head, various automata, numerous enchanted gadgets Intelligence: Genius (Claimed he could build an automata that had every single capability of a human, but ran at more efficient with energy. Can control metal to build machines in seconds and take control over other machines through altering their machinations, and with only a couple minutes of preparation he was able to fool Jace and a clone of Nicol Bolas) Weaknesses: Sometimes overconfident, although he loses this quickly against opponents comparable to himself Notable Attacks and Techniques: Associated Spells: *Tezzeret's Touch *Metallic Rebuke *Metallurgic Summonings *One with the Machine *Thirst for Knowledge *Tinker *Quicksilver Geyser *Curse of Inertia *Psychic Barrier Note: Tezzeret's Respect Thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magic: The Gathering Category:Male Characters Category:Undead Category:Engineers Category:Anti-villains Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Cyborgs Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Mind Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Illusionists Category:Technology Users Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Earth Users Category:Causality Users Category:Portal Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Pain Users Category:Death Users Category:Acupuncture Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sound Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Necromancers Category:BFR Users Category:Metal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Magic Users